Horrible Night
by Pokemon67
Summary: Jonathan's eyes were swollen from crying. His cheeks were red from him rubbing the tears off them. He kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to breath but also trying to contain the sobs and screams he wanted to release. The kid was a mess, but not from a temper tantrum. He looked broken. (Circle Era fic).


**Me: Okay, I need more Circle era fics. It's a gold mind here, people. I've got so many head cannons and snippets of scenes drifting around about this time it's getting a little ridiculous. **

**So this scene popped into my head and basically just comes from the notion that while all the big revolution stuff was going on, there was still the matter of Shadowhunters living their lives and all that. I don't know. I hope you enjoy regardless!**

**Note: I am confused about the timeframe of when the Uprising happened. Was Jonathan 2 or 4? Was Isabelle born yet or not? If not, then when did Robert decide to stay with Maryse because she was pregnant with Max? (If Jace could give me those dates he had when he deduced his real age, I would be really happy). But anyway, for this story, Isabelle is a newborn and Jonathan is not yet 4. Just throwing that out there (This is probably incorrect, but please imagine Isabelle gloating to Jace how 'she is actually older' and Jace screaming 'by what? two months?')**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Pokemon67 is sorry for any and all grammatical errors. Especially the mis-spelling of the name 'Celine'- she has no idea how to put the accented e on the keyboard. _

_…_

**''****Evil isn't born: It's made.''**

**-Once Upon a Time**

….

Jocelyn couldn't remember what started the fight. There were so many things she and Valentine fought about recently it could've been any number of them. But there they were, in the kitchen in the middle of the night, yelling and screaming vile things at each other, each testing out their words wondering which one would cause the other the most pain.

One of them- it was probably Jocelyn- brought Jonathan into it. Bringing up how Valentine killed her real baby, traded his soul for the monster that lurked in their house now. Surprisingly, he agreed. He knew it had been a mistake. But what did it matter? He had shouted. Things are the way they are now. They had to make do, and would it kill her to at least pretend she could stand the sight of her own son?

That was when Jocelyn said the horrible thing. She yelled about how if she had an ounce of selflessness in her, she would do the honorable thing and burn this house down, taking her, her fanatic husband, and their monster of a son down and gone for good. If there was ever a time for a Shadowhunter to pick the world over their family, it was in this situation.

Valentine's face paled. He actually looked horrified. For a split second, Jocelyn thought she had finally had the last word, finally cut him deeply enough to make it sting, to cause him pain like he had caused her. Then she realized he wasn't look at her. ''Jonathan…''

The momentary joy Jocelyn had felt vanished as she turned and saw her son standing in the doorway behind her. Horror filled her as she realized he had heard what she had just said. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

Jonathan just stood there in the entry. Not yet four years old, outfitted in a plain black t-shirt and linen pants- the only material he would wear. Usually he had his signature copy cat smile on, his eyes bright with forced emotion that he emulated by watching others. Not tonight though. There was no smile, just his mouth open slightly in disbelief, his eyes without any light, and one single tear falling down his cheek. For the first time since his brith, Jocelyn believed he was experiencing a true emotion. ''Sweetie, I-''

He didn't wait for Jocelyn to finish her sentence. He turned and ran out of the kitchen. In a second they could hear the front door slamming shut.

Valentine buried his face in his hands. He let out a mirthless laugh. ''You can hate me for many things,'' he said bitterly. ''But that, my dear… that one is on you.''

….

Hodge's office was eerily quiet. It gave Stephen an unsettled feeling. He made quick work of shifting through the papers on the desk in hopes of getting out of there sooner. He wanted to go home. ''Sigh, it's not here.''

''Look in his cabinet over there,'' Celine suggested, nodding to the storage unit on the far wall. Stephen did, yanking the first drawer open and shifting though more paper. He slammed that drawer shut before moving on to the next one-

''Ah!'' he yelped upon opening the drawer. He pulled out a toy that had been inside and turned angrily to his wife. ''You put the ugly rubber duck in the cabinet?''

Celine opened her mouth in surprise. ''Why no, honey,'' she said with fake innocence. ''You know what? I think that duck is stalking you!''

Stephen angrily threw the toy across the room. Celine caught it with ease. ''You're mean.''

''Only realizing this now? Not very perceptive, are you?'' Stephen ignored the comment, going to the door as a knock sounded on the other side. He wondered why on earth Hodge would knock on the door to his own office as he passed Celine, who raised the duck in Stephen's face. ''Quack.''

Stephen jumped as Celine laughed merrily. Glaring at her, he yanked open the door. ''Hi, Hodge.''

Hodge nodded greeting. ''Sorry I made you wait. Here are the papers you wanted.'' He handed Stephen a yellow folder. Once his hands were empty, he pointed to the door, indicating to the other side. ''Did I just hear your wife quack at you?''

Stephen pretended to be busy double checking the papers. ''Thanks, Hodge,'' he said, sealing the folder again. ''See you around.'' he turned to Celine. ''Ready?''

Celine smiled. ''Bye, Hodge,'' she said, following Stephen out of the room. He was relieved to see she was no longer carrying the duck. ''Let's go home by the Garden Path.''

''Any particular reason why?''

''Oh, you know how the main road is. I mean, if chickens cross, who knows what other types of fowl?''

Stephen laughed through gritted teeth. ''How many jokes do you get about birds until I get to mock the fact you removed all the furniture from our house to clean it?''

Celine's happy expression remained unchanged. ''I don't know, sweetheart. How many secret love letters did _I_ write to _my_ ex?''

''Oh, now see we were doing so well with the subtle passive aggressive comments.''

''Hmmm.''

They walked on in silence. As draining as the constant bickering could be, Stephen preferred it to how he and Celine had been a few weeks ago. At least now she could stand to look at him. And certainly enduring comments about ducks was better than watching his pregnant wife obsessively clean their house. It was without a doubt the safer of the two coping mechanisms.

Celine stopped suddenly, raising her hand for Stephen to do the same. ''Did you hear that?''

Stephen resisted the urge to sigh. Bickering might be better, but really, he had reached his limit for the night. ''Okay, do I really have to defend my phobia of ducks?''

''What?'' Celine frowned, clearly still listening to whatever she had heard. ''No. Don't you hear that?''

Stephen listened to the sounds of the wood around them. ''No.'' Celine began walking a few steps further, going slow as she still strained to hear. ''I swear to god, if you quack at me again…''

''You know, contrary to your dearly held belief, not everything is about you, Stephen.''

Stephen decided to give her that round. He opened his mouth to suggest they move on, when the noise reached his ears. ''There,'' Celine whispered. ''Someone's crying.''

Stephen walked ahead of Celine, his ears straining to hear the choked gasps of whoever was upset. He heard Celine walking behind him, not bothering to do the safe thing and hang back. As they got closer to the sound, it became more clear that it was a child crying. Stephen wondered why on earth a child would be out here in the middle of the night, and who's child it could be. The Garden Path from town only lead to one other house than his and Celine's…

''Stephen!'' Celine called from behind. Stephen turned and saw her crouching by the edge of the road, near some of the many trees that lined the path. He walked over to her, his eyes falling on the source of the sound.

If Stephen was entirely honest, Jonathan Morgenstern frightened him. It was true he knew nothing about children, but just comparing Maryse's son Alec to Jonathan, Stephen was pretty sure Jonathan was the abnormal one. He spoke with a vocabulary and clarity of someone more than three, was already reading, and every time he smiled Stephen felt a shiver run down his spine. All of Jonathan's mannerisms seemed almost an act. Stephen never voiced this opinion aloud to anyone but Celine, and even then he held himself back because of her own love for the boy. But because of these thoughts of Jonathan's character, Stephen was quite taken aback at the sight of the boy hiding in the shadows of the trees.

Jonathan's eyes were swollen from crying. His cheeks were red from him rubbing the tears off them. He kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to breath but also trying to contain the sobs and screams he wanted to release. The kid was a mess, but not from a temper tantrum. He looked broken.

''Jonathan,'' Celine said gently, grasping the boy's hands and removing them from where he had them clamped over his mouth. ''What is it? What's wrong?''

Jonathan coughed as he tried to breath. He simply shook his head. ''Are you lost?'' Stephen asked. He glanced down the road. ''We're near your house. We can take you home-''

A new wave of terror came over Jonathan's face. He let out another choked sob and threw his arms around Celine's neck, nearly knocking her down. She managed to get safely on her knees in the gravel and wrap her arms carefully around the trembling boy.

Stephen exchanged a look with Celine. Even she, who spent so much time lately with Jocelyn and Maryse helping with their children, didn't seem to know what to make of this situation. ''Okay, sweetheart. It's okay,'' Celine tried to soothe Jonathan.

Stephen inclined his head down the road. ''I'll be right back,'' he said softly, walking past both of them. Celine nodded her understanding. Jonathan raised his head and let out a screech as he saw Stephen walking away, no doubt deducing where he was going. ''It's okay.'' Stephen heard Celine say. ''He's not going anywhere. He's coming right back.''

Stephen only wanted to catch a glimpse of whatever it was that Jonathan was running from. Did something happen at his house? Were Jocelyn and Valentine alright?

He didn't get far from where Celine and Jonathan were when he heard the shouts. Jocelyn and Valentine. They were calling for Jonathan. But their tones…

Stephen looked back over his shoulder. Jonathan was still looking at him, terror still on his face. Celine's expression showed that she too heard what Stephen was hearing. She shook her head at him, echoing what Stephen was already thinking. _We are not bringing Jonathan to them. _

Stephen walked back over quickly, offering Celine a hand to help her back to her feet. Jonathan still refused to loosen his grip. ''Let's go.''

''Where?'' Celine asked. Stephen cursed as he remembered their house with no furniture, and also the path that would make walking past the Morgenstern's without being noticed impossible. He looked back the way they had come.

''Maryse's?'' he suggested. Celine nodded in agreement and they turned around. Jonathan refused to let Stephen carry him and kept his iron grip on Celine.

Stephen watched his wife in worry as she walked along while carrying a three year old in addition to the 6 month old in her stomach. If she was tired she didn't show it, but kept murmuring reassurances to Jonathan, who had stopped sobbing and just made the occasional whimper into her shoulder.

By the time they got to the Lightwoods, Celine's step was becoming noticeably slower. Stephen was relieved when they got to the front door. Hopefully Jonathan would at least let Celine sit down.

Maryse was bewildered when she opened the door and saw them. ''Stephen! Celine!'' she exclaimed. ''What on earth-''

''Sorry,'' Celine smiled sweetly. ''I hope we didn't wake you. Would you mind if we came in?''

Maryse's eyes were on Jonathan as she opened the door wider and ushered them in. ''Of course. You didn't wake us. Robert and I are up with Isabelle.''

Maryse closed the door behind them and lead the way into the house towards the living room. Robert was sitting on the couch, his newborn daughter in his arms. He looked up in surprised as they all trampled in. ''Why-?''

''Just popping in.'' Stephen smiled meaningfully as Celine made her way over to a chair, sitting down with Jonathan still in her arms. He didn't even raise his head to look at the Lightwoods.

Robert looked at Jonathan and then at Stephen and Maryse before turning to Celine. ''Would you like a drink?'' Celine nodded eagerly, the toll of the walk finally showing on her face.

Robert got up with his daughter still in his arms and went towards the kitchen. Both Stephen and Maryse followed.

Maryse went about getting Celine's drink while Robert turned Stephen. ''By the Angel man, what happened?''

Stephen leaned on the kitchen island and ran a hand over his face. When he removed it, both Lightwoods were staring at him expectantly. ''Celine and I were walking home. Celine heard a noise and in the bushes was Jonathan…'' he trailed off. ''Pretty much exactly as you saw him just now. Only a lot more crying going on.''

''Jonathan never cries,'' Maryse said in confusion.

''Then he was speaking one hell of a foreign language.''

''Where are Jocelyn and Valentine?'' Robert demanded.

Stephen looked at them wearily. ''The very mention of his parents,'' he went on. ''Set off a whole other round of crying. That was when he latched onto Celine as if for his life. I went up the road a little way to see if they were okay but…'' Stephen shook his head. ''They must've had a fight or something.''

''Do they know where Jonathan is?'' Maryse asked.

Stephen sighed. ''They were looking,'' he admitted. ''Looking and fighting at the same time. Really, it was quite a feat.'' Stephen realized his fist was trembling. Anger, he was trembling in anger. ''I'm sorry for bothering you guys,'' he said to the Lightwoods. ''I didn't know where to bring him. Our house is empty and he wouldn't let go of Celine-''

''It's fine, Stephen,'' Maryse said. ''Did Celine carry him the whole way?'' Stephen nodded, shame at himself for not being able to take the boy filling inside him. Maryse picked up the glass of water she had filled. ''By the Angel. Maybe I can convince him to let her go…''

She exited the kitchen. Robert let out a sigh as he sat down on a kitchen stool. Stephen watched as baby Isabelle grasped with her hands in her sleep. ''Stephen?''

Stephen returned his attention to Robert. ''Yes?''

Robert looked at him unflinchingly. ''What were they saying? Jocelyn and Valentine? What were they saying when they were looking for Jonathan that made you turn around?''

Stephen had to open and close his fists several times. The anger in him was still burning, along with the Morgensterns' voices ringing in his ears. But he couldn't bring himself to repeat what he had heard. ''Horrible things,'' he managed in a small voice. ''Horrible things that you don't say about a child.''

…

Maryse reentered the living room. It had taken convincing on her part, but eventually Jonathan had reluctantly untangled himself from Celine and agreed to go sleep in Alec's bed. Alec had already made himself comfortable in his parent's bed several hours earlier.

Celine was still sitting in the chair in the living room. She had watched Jonathan go with worry. Maryse didn't particular like Celine- or Stephen at the moment for that matter- but she saw in the young girl's face a pained looked that seemed not just from her exhausted body. ''Are you alright?''

Celine must've been thinking about something else. She shook herself and refocused her attention on Maryse. ''Yeah,'' she said. Tears were in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. ''God, sorry…''

Maryse wordlessly offered a tissue. Celine took it, clutching it so tight her fingers turned the same shade of white. ''Celine,'' Maryse began carefully. She sat down on the sofa across from her. ''What happened?''

Celine sniffed. ''He didn't say anything,'' she said, nodding her head in the direction where Maryse had led Jonathan. ''But his face…'' she trailed off, a bitter laugh escaping her. ''All the years without tears he made up for tonight, Maryse.''

''But why?'' Maryse asked again. ''I mean, what on earth could've happened?''

Celine took a shaky breath, staring at her hands. ''Where I grew up,'' she said softly. ''You could always tell which of the kids had just gotten punished. Verbally or physically. They would just _cling_ to the older ones.'' She looked at Maryse with tears still on her face. ''He just clung to me, Maryse.''

Maryse felt bile rise in her throat. ''Valentine would never,'' she said. ''I mean, he loves that boy. And Jocelyn…'' Maryse trailed off, thinking of her friend. She wasn't a fool and knew from Jocelyn's manner that her feelings for her son didn't quite match that of her husband's. But hurt him? ''Do you really think…?''

Celine shrugged helplessly. ''I don't know,'' she admitted. ''I know something had to have happened there tonight. Something very bad. As to the _who_ or _why_ I haven't the faintest clue.'' She took another shaky breath and put her head in her hands. ''I'm sorry, I'm just so tired…''

Maryse nodded in understanding. ''I'll get Stephen and tell him to take you home.''

Celine looked up as Maryse went to the kitchen. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump this on you.''

Maryse waved aside the apology. ''Don't be. It's good you brought Jonathan here. He can play with Alec in the morning and it will give Jocelyn and Valentine time to cool off.'' A strange expression crossed Celine's face. ''What is it?''

Celine pursed her lips. ''I'm afraid,'' she admitted. ''Afraid of Jonathan going home…''

Maryse nodded. ''I know,'' she whispered back. ''Don't worry. I've got him.''

….

The next morning Jonathan didn't say a word. Alec was more than thrilled at the unexpected sight of his playmate, but Jonathan did not engage in any of their usual chatter. Jonathan only responded to questions with shakes of his head. Even when Maryse made pancakes, Jonathan barley ate.

He seemed almost comatose. It was such a stark contrast from the little boy Maryse was used to that it made her worry and anxiety about what happened the previous night double. She watched Jonathan and Alec play on the floor as she cared for Isabelle, her mind wandering to Jocelyn and Valentine and wondering if they figured out where their son was. Robert and her had decided to wait until the morning to inform them, Celine's concerns mirroring their own.

Robert had sent off a message first thing, telling Jonathan's parents that their son was safe with them. ''Safe,'' Robert had said bitterly to Maryse as he watched Jonathan stare blankly as his pancakes. ''But not fine.''

Alec had dumped his toy cars all along the floor and now both boys were running them along all the furniture in the living room. Maryse watched as Jonathan pushed one car along the window seat, pushing it to far and making it fall onto one of Alec's own car on the floor. Alec giggled in delight and Jonathan managed a smile. As the day went on, Jonathan seemed to brighten up.

Maryse looked back down at Isabelle in her arms, only to turn sharply back to the window when Jonathan let out a withering gasp. The boy's smile had fallen off his face and he was staring out the window with the blank terror he had had on when he arrived last night. ''Jonathan-''

Robert heard Maryse's tone of voice and entered the room. Jonathan moved away from the window to behind Robert, letting out a whimper. Robert put one hand reassuringly on the boy's shoulder before glancing out the window, alternating his gaze between outside and Jonathan. He turned to Maryse. ''It's Jocelyn and Valentine.''

It was as if the verbal confirmation made the whole thing real to Jonathan. He let out a whine and wretched away from Robert's grip, fleeing up the stairs.

Maryse got to her feet and put Isabelle in the cradle they had in the living room. ''Alec, stay by your sister,'' she ordered. Alec immediately went over, his hands still clutching Jonathan's and his cars. Maryse looked to Robert. ''How do you want to do this?''

Robert was still looking out the window. Jocelyn and Valentine hadn't yet reached the house. ''Go check on Jonathan,'' Robert said. ''We'll go from there.''

Maryse quickly went up the stairs. She saw all the bedroom doors closed, but it didn't take much guessing as to which room Jonathan would flee to. She entered Alec's room, only momentarily surprised at the emptiness before going to the closet door and opening it.

Jonathan was there, curled in the corner. He was trembling violently. His black eyes met Maryse's as he took a shaky breath. ''Please,'' he whispered. ''I don't want to go.''

Maryse felt like her heart was breaking. She nodded. ''Okay, sweetie,'' she replied. ''No one is going to take you.'' He let out a cry of relief at that. ''Stay here, okay?''

Jonathan nodded. Maryse got up and made her way back downstairs, shutting the doors behind her for the boy's peace of mind. Robert was waiting by the front door, his hand on the knob. Through the side glass panels, Maryse could see the Morgenstern's approaching. ''Well?''

''He doesn't want to go,'' Maryse said. ''He's locked himself in the closet.''

Anger flashed across Robert's face. Without another moments hesitation, he opened the door and walked out. Maryse was right behind him.

Valentine and Jocelyn were halfway up the walk when Robert and Maryse intercepted them. Robert stopped a few feet from them, Maryse a few feet behind Robert. She knew that look on his face. Robert was a kind man, slow to anger. But once he got angry the recipient better watch their step.

''Where's my son?'' Valentine asked, his tone calm. But his clothes were rumpled and his eyes had a slightly crazy glint in them. Maryse realized this was the only time she had every seen Valentine scattered.

Jocelyn didn't try to pretend to be calm. Her hands were clasped in front of her, pushed against her mouth. Her eyes had tears in them. These things echoed how similar she was to Jonathan, except Jonathan was crying because of Jocelyn. She and Valentine had done this. Maryse had no words for the anger she felt. Fortunately, her husband did.

''Your son,'' Robert said, his words clipped. ''Is here with us. He is safe.'' Jocelyn let out a trembling breath. Valentine closed his eyes in relief. ''Now you know. Now leave.''

Valentine looked at Robert. ''I want to see my son,'' he said simply.

''He doesn't want to see you,'' Robert replied.

''Please,'' Jocelyn interjected. ''We need- I need to-''

''No.'' Robert's tone left little room for argument. ''Now leave.''

Valentine took a step towards Robert. Valentine was a tall, wide shouldered man. Robert's build wasn't as wide, but he matched him in height. Even from where she stood a few feet away, Maryse could see Valentine's eyes filled with anger. ''I will see my son.''

Any restraint Robert had had on his anger was gone. He took a step closer to Valentine so suddenly, the other man stepped back in surprise. ''Your son,'' he annunciated again, ''will not see you. Last night, Celine and Stephen came here with your son. Jonathan was clinging to Celine. She had to carry him from your house to here because he wouldn't let her go. They said he was a mess. Sobbing and crying. And you know, I just can't wrap my head around the fact that a 19 year old pregnant woman had to comfort your kid and take care of him in the middle of the night, and you two didn't. Couldn't really, because you were the reason he was a mess in the first place.

''Stephen and Celine- who have done nothing but snip at each other for months- managed to put aside all their crap and take care of your boy, but you two couldn't.'' Jocelyn opened her mouth to say something, but Robert ignored her. ''I don't know what happened in your house last night. But I do know that you are not coming anywhere near Jonathan until you two straighten out whatever the hell your problem is.

''I have a child upstairs, hiding in the closet because the sight of his parents sent terror through him. Fix your attitude, fix your marriage, and then- if Jonathan wants to- he will see you.'' Robert spoke his next words in a lower, more dangerous tone. ''And so help me if I see one mark on that boy's body there will be _hell_ to pay because I_ will kick both your asses.''_

Both Morgensterns stared at Robert. Jocelyn was trembling, from anger or holding back tears Maryse couldn't tell. Valentine's expression remained unchanged, the glint in his dark eyes brighter than ever. But all he said was, ''I will be back tonight.''

''You will be back _tomorrow_,'' Robert corrected him. ''And we will go from there.''

Valentine stared unflinchingly at Robert. Maryse could feel the tension in the air. It wasn't until Jocelyn put a hand on Valentine's arm that Valentine relented, his gaze still unchanging. ''I will be back _tomorrow.''_

Robert nodded. ''Now get the hell off my property.''

Valentine's gaze lingered on Robert for few seconds longer before he turned and left. Maryse could only wonder as to what he was thinking.

Robert watched Valentine's retreating back, not looking away until the man was out of the yard. Robert then turned and walked back into the house, not bothering to glance at Jocelyn, who was still standing there unmoving.

Maryse stared at Jocelyn. ''Is there a reason you are still here?'' she asked coldly.

Jocelyn met Maryse's gaze. ''Is- is Jonathan-''

''No,'' Maryse snapped. ''He's not okay.'' Maryse couldn't stand the sight of the other woman anymore. She turned away. ''You heard what Robert said. Tomorrow.'' With that, she entered the house, slamming the door behind her.

Alec looked at his mother as she entered the house. He was still standing by Isabelle's cradle. Maryse went over to her children, bending over her sleeping daughter and fixing her blankets before picking up her son and hugging him. She felt terribly weary.

Footsteps on the stairs made her turn around and watch as Robert entered the living room, his hand clasping Jonathan's. With his free hand, Jonathan was clutching the neckline of his t-shirt and holding to his mouth as if to gag himself. His fear filled black eyes were quite the contrast to his father's angry ones.

Maryse sat with Alec down on the couch, looking at Jonathan and patting the seat next to her. Robert dropped the boy's hand and Jonathan came over quickly, his eyes not meeting Maryse's. He sat next to her, leaning against her shoulder. Jonathan never sought touch from anyone but his mother, who always looked reluctant to give it. Maryse suspected this sudden change was due to him feeling a weariness similar to her own.

Alec shifted in Maryse's lap. He was still holding his cars. ''Here,'' he said, outstretching one of them to Jonathan. Jonathan looked at it for a moment before taking it silently.

''Alec,'' said Robert. ''Why don't we look for a snack for you and Jonathan?'' Alec nodded and climbed off his mother's lap, going happily with his father towards the kitchen.

Maryse sat still with Jonathan on the couch. She grasped his hand gently and stroked it with her thumb. He felt so cold. ''Is there anything you want, sweetheart?'' she asked.

Jonathan still didn't look at her. After a silence settled over them and Maryse decided he wasn't ready to speak yet, he turned his head towards her without meeting her gaze and whispered, ''I don't want to burn.''

Maryse could only stare at him. Stephen's voice echoed in her head. _Horrible things. Horrible things you don't say about a child. _She had to swallow hard before she could find the voice to reply. ''You won't, sweetheart,'' she promised as Jonathan buried his head exhaustively into her embrace. She wrapped her arms tight around him as he seemed to try and make himself smaller. ''You won't.''

**Me: As you may have inferred from the quote at the top, I like to think that Jonathan wasn't inherently evil from the demon blood, but that nature in him was fostered by Valentine's upbringing (Don't misunderstand me- he was totally a demon in the end until Clary burned that part of him away. I'm just saying it could've been different for him had a certain fanatic not done his damage). **

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed the story! If you have time, please review!**

**Happy Writing! **


End file.
